The Love of Two Rivals
by alwaysvegetafault
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically, Vegeta and Nightcall go searching for Dragon Balls to bring back a dead Goku. Lang. and Lemon Vegeta X OC and a little Goku X OC NOT a Goku X Vegeta
1. Death and Love

Okay this is in Nightcall's POV If you don't know who Nightcall is, please check out my profile. This is NOT a Goku X Vegeta yoai. Please read it anyway. Thanks

---Nightcall

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death and Love**

"Stupid Bastard Prince." I muttered after returning home to my boyfriend, Goku.

"What did he do this time?" Goku asked, scooting over so I could sit down on the couch beside him.

"He decided he wanted to move onto my island. You know Piccolo's rock? Yeah, that's where he says he's going to live." I growled. "So I stabbed him in the arm. He singed my tail fur."

Goku laughed. "You deserved it if you stabbed him. I growled again. "So, you are sticking up for the bastard. What else is going on between you two, hmm? Are you secret lovers?"

"No, it's just instinct to stick up for him. He is my Prince, after all."

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Ha, so you are secret lover!" We laughed.

A knock sounded at the door. Goku stood and opened it.

It was Bastard Prince. I growled. He flipped me off before turning back to Goku.

"Kakarott, Cell's back…"

* * *

I stared at Vegeta lost for words. I had just been informed that Goku was dead and that it had been decided that Vegeta and I were to find the Dragon Balls together, without the Dragon Radar, if we wanted to wish him back.

I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. "He's…dead!" I screamed my loss to the heavens. I didn't care if Vegeta saw me like this or not. I just wanted to curl up and die.

After a few minutes, my tears subsided. "So, basically, I have to team up with you if I ever want to see Goku again?"

Vegeta nodded. "The other Z fighters thought we could use a lesson in friendship. Not that I'd ever be friends with you."

"Ditto. Well, the sooner we find the Dragon Balls, the sooner we can see Goku again…and stop with the whole 'let's be friends' thing the others think we'll be doing. Let's go."

* * *

Over the months Vegeta and I used to find the Dragon Balls, our hatred for each other disappeared and we slowly became friends. I even began to develop a small crush on him.

He had been bathing in a small creek while I sat with my back against a tree, facing the opposite direction.

I heard him get out of the water. After a few minutes, his footsteps began approaching the tree I was leaning against. I turned, to see him completely naked.

I blushed and turned away. The sound of his feet hitting dirt didn't stop, in fact it kept getting closer. Soon, he was standing over me.

I closed my eyes and tried to clam my racing heart before it beat itself out of my chest.

I felt a hand on my cheek. My eyes snapped open just as his lips descended onto my own.

I moaned my pleasure. Vegeta pulled back, blushing. "S-Sorry about that, I just…"

I interrupted by pulling him down into another kiss. His eyes closed in bliss as his tongue demanded entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips.

Our tongues danced to a tune sung by our moan of longing. He picked me up, his arm around my waist, my legs around his, and carried me to the small Capsule house we'd set up earlier that day.

Once inside, I was stripped of my clothes and set down on the bed.

We gasped as we broke the kiss, panting with heated moans.

"Ve-Vegeta…" I groaned, then screamed in pain as the Saiyan about me thrust into me.

He sat for a moment, looking at me, concerned. "You're a virgin?" He asked.

"Not anymore." I panted, trying desperately to hold onto the real world as black clouded my vision.

Vegeta chuckled and began moving his hips to an unknown melody.

His thrusts were deep and hard, nearly pounding me into the wall on which I leaned. I panted as pleasure filled every vein of my body, elevating me to new heights of love for the man who took my virginity, and was now sharing in the genuine bonding of two souls so desperately in love with each other. My hips rocked in tune with his thrusts; our bodies molding together perfectly; our souls intertwining as we stared into each other's eyes, seeing not only our lover, but also a part of ourselves mixed in with the other's being.

I screamed loud enough for the heavens to hear as I . Vegeta was only two thrusts behind as he climaxed, spilling his seed inside me and biting down into the sensitive skin on my neck.

Blood poured down my shoulder. Vegeta lapped at the crimson river, blood soaking his swollen lips.

I pulled him into a kiss, wanting to taste my blood mixed with his wonderous spice.

And the world went black.

* * *

Okay if you people reveiw, I will write another chapter. If not, well yeah this is all you get. Thanks for reading!

---Nightcall


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

I awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. "Mmm, bacon." I muttered, sitting up in the bed.

I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen to find my new mate making my favorite breakfast…sausage, bacon, and steak. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning sleepy head. It's almost ten o'clock." Vegeta said, turning to hug me back. "Here." He handed me a plate full of meat.

"Thanks Vegeta." I sat down on the counter and began eating.

After breakfast, Vegeta and I packed up the Capsule house and started our journey to find the last Dragon Ball.

We had been walking for a few hours when suddenly it dawned on me. "Vegeta, could you fly us to the next Dragon Ball?" I hadn't let him fly us before because I hadn't trusted him. He had dropped me too many times.

"Yeah, but are you sure? I know you hate to fly." Vegeta stopped walking to look at me.

"That was only because you always dropped me, dumb ass." I placed my hands on my hips in a Bulma fashion.

He laughed. "You still can't resist calling me names, huh?" I blushed. "It's instinct. I don't even realize I do it."

"I know. We're mates, remember? I can see into your mind." He said the last part like he was some sort of psychic.

"Oh, shut up. You still are the Bastard Prince." He looked hurt. "I'm sorry, did I hurt the Bastard Prince's feeling?" I taunted.

"Yes, Nightcall. You did. Now if you want to fly so you can see your precious boyfriend again, fine." I smiled. I was finally going to see Goku again!

Vegeta picked me up and took off into the afternoon.

Around nightfall, Vegeta landed near a small lake. He set me down on the ground and stripped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I blushed and looked away.

"I'm taking a bath. What else? Besides, you've seen me naked before. It's not that big a deal." He turned toward the lake and wadded in.

I sighed. 'Men.' I thought to myself. Standing up, I shifted through Vegeta's clothes to find the Capsule house.

I popped it open and walked into the house, collapsing on the bed. I was asleep within minutes.

That night I dreamt of Goku.

_He pounded into me, my screams of pleasure drowned out by his. He bit down into Vegeta's mark just as he reached his release and I . I screamed, letting the world know that I had been taken by the strongest thing in the universe._

_He collapsed on top of me, his teeth still in my neck. Blood pooled in his mouth and he drank hungrily, as if he was a vampire and I was the prey. _

_Black danced around the edge of my vision from lack of blood, but surprisingly, I was able to keep in touch with reality._

_His breathing echoed in my head, the uneven breaths creating a beat to which my own breathing copied._

"_I love you, Goku." I muttered, before passing out. _

"Nightcall!" Vegeta shook me awake, screaming my name.

"What?" I asked groggily. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Thank Kami you're alright. You stopped breathing for a second there, you had me worried. What were you dreaming about?"

I paused before answering.

"Goku."

* * *

Okay, kinda short, but I'm having trouble writing this. Please bare (?) with. Once again, this is all I'm gonna wirte unless i get a reveiw or two. More would be preferable but I'm not that picky.

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16: BTW you can't cheat on a dead man!

Thanks for reading!

---Nightcall


	3. Love of a Saiyan

**Chapter 3: The Love of a Saiyan**

Vegeta stared at me. "Kakarott! What the hell! Why would you be dreaming about him!"

"Because, I love him and I don't love you!" I yelled at him.

He looked slightly taken aback, then a smirk crept onto his handsome features. "Well, you can't have him, because you're mated to me."

I thought for a moment. "What about that legend you told him about? The one where if another Saiyan bites over the first's mark, then there would be an 'exchange of mates', as you said. What about that?"

Vegeta blushed and looked away from me. "I had been planning on taking you away from him once he bit you. I was warning him, but as always, he was too stupid to figure it out."

I stared at him. "You what! Why would you do that? You hated me!"

"No, I loved you. It was because of how outgoing and stubborn you were. You weren't afraid to hurt me for fear that I might kill you. You had the nerve to stab me because of land rights. The whole reason I moved onto that island was so I could be closer to you. I loved the way you would stand up to me and cuss me out straight to me face. Most others didn't have enough nerve to talk about me behind my back, let alone cuss me out at all. I loved the way you would fight for what was yours and who you loved. I loved the fact that, if you had really wanted to, you could have killed me anytime you wanted. I loved everything about you. I never hated you."

I gawked. Man, did he have a lot to say. "I uh…well…I don't know what to say. I mean, I always hated you and thought you hated me. I never thought in a million years that you would like me let alone love me."

"Well, I feel loved. I just confessed my love for you and you tell me you hated me."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Deal with it, Bastard Prince. You…are an a$$hole."1

"Why, thanks. I love you, too. Now come on, we have to find that last Dragon Ball so you can wish your stupid boyfriend back."

I smiled, and gave Vegeta a huge hug, nearly suffocating the poor man. "Thanks Veggie!"

The Saiyan Prince looked at me oddly but smiled and hugged me back. "You're welcome, Nightcall."

WE started our journey by packing up camp and setting out on a long hike through the mountains.

By mid-afternoon, we had made it through the mountain range. I looked around, recognizing the landscape.

"Hey, aren't we near your house you share with that baka?" I nodded. "Yes, and his name is Goku."

"Well, whatever his name is, that last Dragon Ball must be around here somewhere. Come on, you want to see your boyfriend, don't you?"

"Of course, you baka! I've waited almost an entire year for this moment! Now let's go find that Dragon Ball!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Same rule as before, review and I'll post more. 

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

SSJ Naomi

Once again thanks for reveiwing!

---Nightcall

1 Sorry my computer woudn't let me use the actual word. So I did the next best thing.


	4. Shenron

**Chapter 4: Shenron**

That night, Vegeta made love to me again. I don't know why I let him do it, but something told me it was the right thing and my body yearned for his touch.

I awoke at dawn, Vegeta's arm around my waist. I was pulled up against his bare back. The skin was rough, yet it was smooth at the same time. I shrugged. Everything about this guy was a mystery.

I stirred, waking the sleeping Saiyan behind me. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Man, last night was beautiful." He mumbled.

'Yeah, it was.' I thought, though I would never admit that to the prince. "Whatever."

He turned and looked at me. "You miss him, don't you?" What was he trying to do? Be sympathetic?

I nodded. "A lot. But for some reason, I only miss him as a friend, not like a girlfriend should miss a boyfriend. I'm just so confused."

He looked away and muttered something I couldn't comprehend. I sighed and started to pack up camp.

The rest of the day, we searched the island top to bottom. We didn't find the last Dragon Ball.

Then Vegeta suggested something.

"What about your house? I can sense the ball near here, but I can't tell where exactly. It might be there."

I nodded. "Sure."

And we were off to my house.

We looked around the perimeter of the house first, but found nothing.

Next came the inside. Vegeta took one half, I took the other.

A shout rang through the house. "I found it!"

I ran to where Vegeta was standing, holding the four star Dragon Ball.

"Kakarott must have kept it to remind himself of his grandfather."

I mentally slapped myself. How could I have been so stupid? Goku had told me himself that he was keeping the Dragon Ball. I just conveniently forgot.

"Now we can wish Goku back!" I said, not all too excited.

Vegeta looked at me oddly. "What happened to the enthusiasm?" He taunted.

"Oh shut up, Bastard Prince. I must have spent too much time around you. I lost my emotions."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now are we gonna wish your boyfriend back or not?" He was already out the door.

I followed. "Of course we are. What are you, stupid?"

Vegeta grumbled a bit as he laid out the Dragon Balls. "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth. Shenron!"

The sky grew black and the Dragon Balls started to glow. Suddenly, light shot outof the seven balls and the dragon appeared.

"Wow, he's big…" I muttered.

"Choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes true." The dragon's deep voice echoed through the forest.

"Shenron, I wish that Son Goku be brought back to life!" I shouted to the dragon.

"Your wish cannot be granted." Shenron stated calmly.

"What? Why not?"

"I cannot bring back those who are not dead."

I stared at Vegeta, who refused to look me in the eye. "He's in the house. Go on."

"No, I want to know why you lied to me. I thought you said you loved me."

Vegeta turned to the dragon, ignoring me. "I wish Nightcall would…love me."

"Your wish cannot be granted. Please choice another." Vegeta muttered something.

'Funny.' I thought. 'I wonder why it couln't be granted.' That's when I realized it.

I was already in love with him.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter. Reveiw and I'll update.

Thanks to:

Queenoftheskies16

SSJ Naomi

Thanks for reading!

---Nightcall


	5. Rejection Hurts

**Chapter 5: Rejection Hurts**

I fell to my knees sobbing. Vegeta ran over to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

I heard Goku exit the house behind us. His growl filled the air. "Get away from her you mother fucker!"

Vegeta looked up at the third class Saiyan. "She's my mate, you baka."

Goku made a small noise of surprise. "What did you expect? We were gone together for what, six months? Alone. Did you think she was still going to return to your open arms? No, Kakarott, she wasn't. You yourself agreed to this and you knew the consequences. Now suck it up and deal with it like a man. Rejection hurts. Now get the hell off my island and go find another girl. Nightcall's mine."

Goku backed up a bit, startled at Vegeta's tone and words. "O-Okay…" And he took off into the air.

I looked up at Vegeta, tears blurring my vision. "How could I just forget about him and start to love you? I mean, I've always hated you. But know that I know that I love you, I don't even care that you kicked him off my island. It's like I don't even know him anymore. I'm just so confused about all this…"

"Shh…Let's talk later. First, you need rest." He picked me up and carried me into the house, setting me on the bed.

"Vegeta…" I moaned out his name.

"What is it?"

"Make love to me…" I said, unsure of how to phrase it.

Vegeta lent down and kissed me. "Of course, koi."

We were stripped, our bodies molding perfectly together. He thrust inside me, holding still to make sure I was okay.

I nodded, telling him to move.

He pounded into me, my screams of pleasure drowned out by his. He bit down into his mark just as he reached his release and I orgasmed. I screamed, letting the world know that I had been taken by the second strongest thing in the universe.

He collapsed on top of me, his teeth still in my neck. Blood pooled in his mouth and he drank hungrily, as if he was a vampire and I was the prey.

Black danced around the edge of my vision from lack of blood, but surprisingly, I was able to keep in touch with reality.

His breathing echoed in my head, the uneven breaths creating a beat to which my own breathing copied.

"I love you, Vegeta." I muttered, before passing out.

I awoke the next morning feeling slightly ill. Vegeta was still asleep, so I slipped quietly out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where I promptly threw up into the toilet.

Vegeta walked in behind me, probably awoken by the sounds of me throwing up. "Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down and sitting on the floor beside me.

I nodded weakly. A look came onto his face, and he went pale.

"What is it Vegeta?" He looked at the floor.

"You're pregnant."


	6. Our Happy Family

**Chapter 6: Our Happy Family**

Four months later, and I was holding a beautiful Saiyan bearing a wolf tail. With black fur and golden stripes, he was my child and no one could take him away from me.

"Look at his eyes. They're amber and black. Just like his fur, except backwards. How bizarre." Vegeta said, leaning over my shoulder to look at his son.

I smiled and handed the child to his father. Vegeta took him and held him close. "What are we going to call him?"

I thought for a moment. "How does Night Angel sound?"

Vegeta looked at the child in his arms and smiled. "After Kakarott's human name. Unusual that you would want to name him that. But I like it."

I smiled and took back my son. Night Angel. The perfect name for the little angel that he was.

After a few years, though I decided 'angel' wasn't the best choice of name.

"Hey, Mom, look."

I turned to see Night Angel fly through the door, his father trailing close behind.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"I can so Super Saiyan!" He powered up, destroying half the living room with his power. I groaned.

"Night Angel, couldn't you have shown me that outside? You ruined half the house. Again. Now go upstairs to your room and stay there until I tell you that you can come out. And no Super Saiyan while you're up there."

Night Angel hung his head and proceeded to sulk up the stairs. I sighed in relief.

"Weren't you a little too harsh?" Vegeta asked me. "I mean, he is only four years old. He doesn't know any better."

"Four human years. How many Saiyan years? Or wolf years even. No, he has to learn when and where he should do things. And in the living room is not the place to show your mother that you can go Super Saiyan."

Vegeta sighed, giving up. I was right, after all. Night Angel was a ten year old Saiyan, and a full grown wolf. He just needed the experience to go with those years.

"I'll start dinner." Vegeta offered. I nodded, turning back to my book.

Thirty minutes later and our family was sitting around the table eating steak, chicken, and in Vegeta's case, fish.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Night Angel said, hanging his head.

"It's alright. Just don't let it happen again. Now hurry up and eat your dinner."

"Alright, Mom. I love you."

I smiled. That was a rare comment from my son. "I love you too."

Vegeta smiled as well. "And I love you both."

That was our family. Our very happy family.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This will be the last chapter of The Love of Two Rivals. Thank all of you who reveiwed.

Thanks to:

Silent Wonderer

Queenoftheskies16

SSJ Naomi

Thanks again!

---Nightcall


End file.
